<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Lessons by ShenanigansEnsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693568">Hard Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue'>ShenanigansEnsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenanigans and Imagines [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt at escape, a Pyke captain takes you hostage.  That was his first mistake, and a lesson needs to be taught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenanigans and Imagines [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/752757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were mistakes and then there were <em>mistakes</em>.  The Pkyes had committed the latter.</p>
<p>Maul had sent to you to them under the guise of allowing re-negotiations between himself and the temperamental crime syndicate.  In actuality, you were there to investigate exactly why they had apparently been “losing” so many of their shipments.</p>
<p>It did not take you long to discover the truth.  In your last message, you had informed him how one of the captains, Val Krim, was stealing spice by allowing pirates to hijack a handful of the ships in exchange for a percentage of the profits.</p>
<p>Maul had every intention on letting you handle the situation, but this captain had made a mistake.</p>
<p>The next message Maul received was from Captain Val Krim; 100,000 credits, and escape from Oba Diah in exchange for your life.</p>
<p>He had thought the Pykes smarter than this.  They knew who you were.  They knew when you spoke, you spoke with his voice, his authority, and his power.  To disrespect you in any way would be to disrespect him.  Many foolish men had died in agony to understand this fundamental truth.  And yet, Val took you as if you were a common pawn, as if his attempt at ransom wouldn’t end in blood.</p>
<p>Marg Krim was quick to denounce Val, offering Maul as many men as he needed.  </p>
<p>Maul dismissed him outright.  A lesson was needed and he would deliver it himself.</p>
<p>He did not even bother with his lightsaber on the first round of guards.</p>
<p>They had approached his ship with blasters raised, but had faltered when he had come down the ramp with his arms raised.  </p>
<p>Another mistake to add to the growing list.</p>
<p>With a squeeze of his hand, all three were lifted into the air, choking on the invisible hold around their necks.  He watched them struggle, clawing at nothing as they gasped for air.  </p>
<p>One tried to get in a shot, but Maul easily deflected the blast with a flick of the wrist.  </p>
<p>Only when their legs stopped kicking did he let their limp bodies drop to the ground.</p>
<p>He entered the building where they were holding you.  The alarm had been sound, and a row of blasters greeted him.  A pathetic display.</p>
<p>Before a shot could be fired, Maul pulled out his lightsaber.  The blade hissed to life, it’s red light illuminating the darkened hallway.</p>
<p>The crew opened fire, but every shot either missed or was deflected back with deadly accuracy.  Some had the sense to flee, leaving their comrades to die at Maul’s hand.  But even they didn’t get far. This was a lesson after all.  Everyone must learn from it.</p>
<p>Reaching out with the force, he felt your presence.  You were still alive; angry, tired, in pain, but alive.  While the knowledge gave him some relief, he did not let it cool his anger.  You were here because of them.  They had to pay.</p>
<p>He followed your force signature, swatting away the remaining Pyke crew like the bugs they were.</p>
<p>He rounded the corner only to be met by the muffled sound of blaster fire and a scream of pain come from behind one of the doors.</p>
<p>He saw red.</p>
<p>In a second the door was ripped from its frame, sending a loud <em>clang</em> down the hallway as it slammed into the opposite wall. Maul ran into the room, with a snarl on his lips and murder in his eyes.  The only thing to stop him his fury, was you.</p>
<p>You stood in the middle of the room; a blaster in your hand and what appeared to be wooden arm rests tied to each wrist.</p>
<p>A broken wooden chair was scattered on the floor.   Two of the Pykes lay unconscious, blood leaking from their temples. And still one more, Captain Val Krim, moaning in pain as he gripped his bleeding leg.</p>
<p>Maul looked to you with a mildly confused expression.</p>
<p>“Hello, love,” you said, with a wry smile.  “What took you so long?”</p>
<p>Maul paused a moment, taking one more glance around the room.  Once he was sure there was no danger, he de-ignited his saber.</p>
<p>“Some minor annoyances got in the way,” he replied, taking a smooth step toward you.</p>
<p>He took your wrist in his hands. It was only then he noticed the blood on the ends, each fitting rather nicely to the Pyke’s beaten skulls.</p>
<p>He could not help but allow a prideful smile to touch his lips. He should have known.</p>
<p>With great care, he pulled the ties.</p>
<p>You let out a hiss of pain as the wood clamored to the floor.</p>
<p>The anger surged back into his heart coming out as a threatening growl. Angry welts were scattered across your skin along side oozing open cuts.</p>
<p>“Why is he still alive?” Maul snarled, looking down at the still moaning worm on the floor.</p>
<p>“I thought you would like to do the honors.”</p>
<p>Maul met your eye. In it he saw your rage and your vengeance. He would give you anything in that moment. Killing one man would be his pleasure.</p>
<p>Without another word, he turned to the Pyke.</p>
<p>He begged for his life, but it did nothing but to give satisfaction to the final moment.</p>
<p>Maul ignited his blade and with a single stroke Val Krim’s head was struck his shoulders.</p>
<p>Turning back to you, Maul pulled you to him capturing your lips in a violent kiss. You matched him in a moment, ignoring your pain as you clutched the fabric of his tunic.</p>
<p>The lesson had been learned.</p>
<p>You were his. He was yours. You were one, from your love to your vengeance. And you would let the whole galaxy know it, one lesson at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>